


No Room for Others

by mydeira



Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-28
Updated: 2013-07-28
Packaged: 2017-12-21 15:47:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 198
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/902055
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mydeira/pseuds/mydeira
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Odd bed-fellows and keen observations.</p>
            </blockquote>





	No Room for Others

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the buffyverse1000 on LiveJournal.

“He follows you like the fog.  Can’t touch him, can’t shake him.  But he’s always there,” Drusilla sing-songed as her nails trailed lightly down Ethan’s chest, leaving faint red marks in their wake.  Her tongue darted out, licking a thin trail back up to nip at his lips.  “I don’t think even I could help, and I know such lovely games that should make you forget.”

 

Ethan smirked, “I’m sure I would enjoy them far too much for them to have the desired effect.”

 

“Dark man with the dancing eyes, we could have such fun, you and I,” she whispered, leaning close to bite at his ear.  “You put my daddy to shame.”

 

“I’m certain we could rule the world, Drusilla, however I am a solitary man.”

 

She shook her head sadly, long hair swaying.  “But never alone.  _He_ is with you.  Leaves no room for others.”

 

“I am sorry, my dear,” he sat up and kissed her gently.

 

Pulling back and licking her lips, “You still taste of him after all these years.  He does not easily let go.”

 

“Whether he wants to or not,” Ethan agreed before losing himself in the coolness of Drusilla’s willing flesh.

 


End file.
